A housing mechanism, known from the description of the Polish utility model PL-113571, consists of residential and utility accommodations covered with a roof, and the whole accommodation mechanism is founded on a raft.
It is known from the Polish patent application No. PL-341881 a water taxi, which consists of two boats completely filled with a light non-absorbable substance and covered with a deck joined with platforms, whereas an additional deck with seats is mounted on the landing placed on the platforms.
It is known from the patent application No. PL-370506 a sea platform with a single hull including several bows, each having a flat keel. A transverse stern closure is attached to these bows by means of an inclined floating surface, and two external closures form an air chamber.